Death's Trix
by Writerforlife27
Summary: Bellatrix, the sister of Death the Kid, daughter of Death himself has returned, and is rearing for revenge.
1. It's just the Beginning

Bellatrix had begun to pant as she looked at her opponent. Sweat slipped down the side of her face. He grinned, his eyes twinkling with darkness and fear. The girl stood and grasped her trusted weapon within her hands.

_"Bells..." _Kenta said gently.

Bellatrix looked at her blade, Kenta's reflection smiled at her.

_"We can defeat him."_

She nodded, then she straightened her stance.

Laughing she said, "I will show you the true power of the Grim Reaper."

"_Soul Residence_!" They two said in unison.

The air around them began to pick up, Bellatrixs smiled. The man shrunk back a tad, through his eyes he could see her soul, and that of her weapon, both in harmony. the girls soul was powerful, and large, he had only come across one other like it, and that was Death himself. He watched as the blade began to transform. Within seconds the blade had turned into a scythe. It was long and slender, the blade was deadly and her challenger knew it.

"As was expected from Deaths daughter." The man snarled.

The man had known better then to charge blindly into battle, but he was out of options. He took his stance, and charged. He raised his metal chain and whipped it towards her. Just before it could hit her she said, "Coffin shield!" Five enormous coffins appeared and blocked the metal chain's path. They hit the shields with a loud _bang_!

"You will have to try better than that, Ouï Monsieur?"

Bellatrix spun towards her challenger as she swung the scythe, the weapon sliced through the man, making him dissolve. Bellatrix landed gracefully on the ground. Then Kenta transformed back into his human form, and grabbed the soul, quickly devouring it. Kenta was a tall man, he stood at the height of six foot five. Naturally towering over everyone, including his own mister, Bellatrix.

"Well done Bells." He beamed.

The girl nodded, "Thank-you Kenta." She was secretly joyful of his approval.

* * *

**-The Academy-**

There was a hustle and bustle about in the school. Misters and weapons alike all gathered near the front entrance of the Academy.

Kidd sighed, "Liz, Patti!"

The Thompson sisters made there way to the front of the crowd where Kidd was standing. "Yes Kidd?" They answered in unison.

"What is this hustle and bustle all about?" He gestured to the group of students around him.

Liz spoke up first, "I believe there is a new student joining the Academy today."

"It surprises me that you didn't know." Maka stated.

Kidd ignored Maka's statement, "So who is the new student?"

Maka replied, "Her name is Bellatrix, but She is well known as Death's Trix."

Kidd's jaw dropped, "Bellatrix you say?"

Liz frowned when she noticed he had gone pale, "What is it Kidd? Do you know her or something?"

In the distance they could see a girl and a tall man walking by her side approaching the school. Everyone gasped, and turned looking at Kidd, then back at the girl. There was a resemblance amongst the two.

The girl had long beautiful black hair that came down to her waist, her piercing violet eyes searched the crowd, as if examining everyone. She frowned, "Well this was unexpected."

The man next to her laughed, "I guess you were more popular than we had originally thought Bells."

"Word does travel fast.." She muttered.

Kidd followed by Liz and Patti, began to stroll over to where the new student stood. The girls eyes lit up when she saw Kidd approach.

"Big Brother!" She squealed and ran to meet him, embracing him in a giant hug.

The crowd of students gasped, "Big Brother?!"

Kidd scowled, and pried his sisters arms off of him. "What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

The girl frowned, "I just came to visit." Then she batted her eye lashes, "Is that so wrong?"

Kidd rolled his eyes, "Stop it with the act sis, we both know who you really are."

Bellatrix's face went blank, "Heh. It was worth a shot." Patti, and Liz glanced at each other, a worried expression on their faces.

Kidd folded his arms across his chest, "What is the real reason you are here, Bellatrix?" He said as he searched her eyes.

The young girl laughed, then put a hand on her hip. "That is for me to know, and you to find out..." She said as a mischievous grin slipped onto her lips.

Kidd frowned, "Alright. Let's make a deal, if I beat you then you have to tell me what you know. But if I lose you have to do my chores for a whole year."

Fire danced in her eyes as she replied, "What a stupid request, but...it's a deal."

Kidd help up his finger, "Don't go crying to _Asura_ if you get hurt." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh don't worry, I won't have to brother dear." She lifted her hand into the air, "Kenta weapon form!" The man behind her nodded, and instantly transformed. The weapon landed in her hand, everyone gasped at how large it was. The scythe was taller than it's mister, it was much deadlier than it appeared. Of course it wouldn't kill the target, unless _they, _the mister and weapon allowed it.

"Liz, Patti!" Kidd called.

"On it!" The girls answered.

Kidd held out both hands just as the two pistols landed in his grasp. Then he took his stance. Bellatrix did likewise. The air between the two siblings was intense.

"Something is very strange about this situation..." Maka muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Maka put a finger to her lip, '_This will not end well for you Kidd..'_ She thought.

Soul looked at her with a hint of confusion, "What do you mean Maka?" He asked after a few minutes. She silently scanned their souls.

Maka shook her head, "I'm not sure what it is...but somethings wrong with this...her soul...there's something going on with her soul.."

Soul frowned, and tried to understand the situation, but without Maka he wouldn't have been able to sense the abnormal situation in the first place. He sighed in defeat and continued to watch the fight.

Kidd attacked first, he raised his pistols and pointed it at Bellatrix. The bullets flew through the air, but stopped short just before they could hit her. She laughed, and disappeared.

"You have to try better than that dear brother." She laughed. Bellatrix knew that he was trying to go easy on her, he wasn't even using all of his power.

Kidd spun around, trying to search for his opponent. There was nothing that could help him identify her whereabouts.

Moments later she reappeared in front of Kidd.

_"Stop playing with him, Bells." _Kenta scolded.

Bellatrix sighed, "Fine."

"Oh come on big brother! Your stronger than this, come get me!" She grinned. Kidd's eyes grew dark in response. Air swirled around him, then he lifted into the air. Bellatrix did the same. Her violet eyes danced with fire once again. Maka frowned as she scanned Bellatrix's soul once more, it was puzzling her that she couldn't find the answer as to why this situation was bizarre.

Then she caught sight of it, there was a slight shimmer to her soul. Then it hit her, she looked back a Kidd, "Kidd! Kidd! Kidd!" She screamed, trying to get his attention.

He couldn't hear her. Maka wanted to hit him on the side of his head, she realized why this situation was so unnatural. The girl in front of Kidd was just a hologram of the real Bellatrix, a decoy! But it was too late, the real Bellatrix appeared behind Kidd. The blade of her scythe held to his throat. "So stupid, didn't daddy teach you better? You always fall for that _trick_..." She laughed.

Kidd laughed humorously, "So this is how you want to end it?"

"Oh no brother...it's just the beginning." Then she sliced the scythe through his chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter one! Join me next time for Chapter Two: The Head Master's Decision.**


	2. The Head Master's Decision

**I hope y'all enjoyed the first Chapter! Shall we continue? I think we shall, so on to Chapter Two!**

* * *

Kidd sat up, and groaned, "What...happened..where am I?" He said as he clutched his chest.

Liz's brow creased as she looked at Kidd, "You don't remember?"

Kidd glanced around, taking in the view. It appeared that he was in a hospital, he cursed, and looked at Liz, and Patti.

He shook his head in reply.

Maka her closed her book, "Your sister showed up, and for some bizarre reason you challenged her." She gave him a look that said 'could you have been more stupid'. Then she sighed saying, "Which wasn't very smart by the way, I tried to warn you... then you were sent here", She gestured to the room. "To the infirmary."

Kidd glared at the ceiling, "Oh yea..." Then he sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Liz, and Patti tried to persuade him to lie back down, but he ignored their pleas. Everyone watched as Kidd walked out of the infirmary, and straight towards Death's office. Liz and Patti rushed after him begging him to go back to the infirmary.

"Boys are idiots..." Maka whispered before she also left.

* * *

**Death's Office**

Bellatrix sat quietly in the far corner of the room as her father scolded her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me Akemi Bellatrix Death!"

Then Death turned to Kenta, "And you! How could you let her get into a fight!"

Kenta knelt down on one knee, "I'm sorry sir. I should have been more careful."

Bellatrix frowned, and appeared in front of him. Standing in-between Kenta and her father, she said, "Leave Kenta out of this, it was my decision in the first place."

Kenta stood, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright." He said with a gentle smile.

She blushed, "If you say so..."

Her father frowned at the exchange between the two. "Very well. Akemi, for your actions, I declare that from this point on you are enrolled as a student."

Bellatrix frowned, trying to decide whether to continue the fight or to remain quiet. "Alright, fi-"

The doors swung open with such a force that caused everyone to jump. Well except for Lord Death, of course. A second later Kidd appeared in the doorway wearing an alarming expression. Liz and Patti quickly followed behind him. Bellatrix turned, and pursed her lips. He pointed a long slender finger at his sister, "You!" He huffed.

"What did I do?" Bellatrix asked innocently.

"You," He coughed, "You destroyed the symmetry!" Then he passed out on the ground. Patti laughed as blood spouted from his nose.

Liz sighed, and kneeled next to her Mister. "Geez Kid. We warned you to stay in bed..."

Bellatrix laughed, then she turned to the Head Master, "Well Father, I must be going. I do think I will quite enjoy being a student here. Addio." Then she waved goodbye to Liz and Patti, while quickly disappearing with Kenta into thin air.

* * *

**Bellatrix's POV**

I sigh, feeling the soft breeze against my face. I close my eyes and think.

_Life..._

_What does it mean?_

_It's definition can become anything,_

_Love. Hope. Happiness... _

_That's the key right?_

_Happiness..._

__Why can I not have it?__

My eyes open, I sit up straight and look at the sun as it dips below the sky. It's beautiful rays of orange and red. I reach up, as if to touch these magnificent rays of light. I continued to contemplate my thoughts.

_Love..._

_A person such as I, am I not allowed to have this either?_

_Hope..._

_The only thing of which I can hold onto._

_Hope for the life ahead,_

_It's my anchor to the past._

_That was all that mother talked about..._

_Sadly... it just may be too far out of my reach,_

_I feel as though, up in the stars, my dreams are flying higher and higher away from my grasp._

My brother had everything here, a family, friends, a world of happiness. It was never too far from his grasp. I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts away. I came here for a reason, and for this unknown reason only is why I must see it through. A soft hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped. Looking up, I relaxed when Kenta's gentle smile came into view. Although his eyes shown concern.

"Is something on your mind, Bells?" He asked softly.

I frowned, "Yes, er-no."

With one eyebrow raised, he said, "Is that so." Then Kenta patted my shoulder and turned to leave, "I'll go make dinner."

Nodding I said, "I will be down in a little while." My gaze saddens as I watch him leave. I wanted to stay up here, hidden from the world. But a part of me wouldn't allow it. Standing, I quickly stretched then jumped down from the roof. After opening the front door, I slowly made my way to the dinning room. As I entered, I saw Kenta setting the table. He turned, and I fought a laugh when I caught sight of the apron. He was wearing one of the aprons I had given him a while back. It read, "Don't mess with the Chef."

When he saw me his face lit up, "Ah Bells! You are just in time come have a seat," he quickly pulled out one of the chairs and I sat down. Kenta then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the food. He returned with a wild grin on his face, "I have made your favorite meal."

My brow creased with suspicion, "Really?"

He nodded, and pointed to the pan, "Go right ahead and take a look if you want."

Hesitantly I reached for the lid, slowly opening it, I gasped when I saw the dish. I looked at him, "Tikka Masala? You only make that for special occasion. So what is the occasion?"

He laughed, and sat in the chair across from me, "Well I thought you would need some cheering up." His light blue eyes danced with curiosity. I rolled my eyes, "Pft What are you blabbing about? There is nothing wrong, why would you think that."

Kenta sighed, "Stubborn as always. For now I'll play along," He looked me sternly in the eye, "But if there is anything that you want to talk about, just know that I am here, and will listen." He smiled, and dished out our meals.

After a moment of silence, I whispered, "Thank-you."

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I paced my bedroom, _this was the worst day ever. _Shaking my head, I continued to pace the room._ Why was father allowing Akemi to join the Academy? It was ludicrous__!_

"Kid? Are you finished with your meltdown yet? It's time for dinner." Liz called from the doorway. Patti was standing next to her, being her spontaneous self as always.

Looking up, I let out a frustrated sigh, _I guess it can't be helped Father knows what is best..._ "I'm coming." I answered at last.

Liz smiled, Patti laughed, and they all went down for dinner.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed Chapter Two! Join me next time for Chapter Three: N/A! Follow, review anything works! I would love some feed back on this story, tell me if I should continue. Ciao!**

**-Writerforlife27**


End file.
